


Fervor

by kyunslv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestfriends! kihyuk, changhyuk daddy au, no one made one so we made it, power bottom kyun, someone had to make it happen so we took one for the whole team, sub top min, surprise boyfriends at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunslv/pseuds/kyunslv
Summary: In which Minhyuk applied for a job with zero expectations, but ended up  getting himself a sugar daddy instead.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> In advance, thank u for reading!! A kudos and comment is always appreciated! If you wanna come hangout our twts are @rodeominhyuk @chnisan @kiwiheons !<33

"Minhyuk, can you take the delivery for 35 Sangyeol Street!" The black haired male stood up from his comfortable position, sighing in annoyance. Slightly pushing past his co-workers to get the pizza, Minhyuk exhaustedly reached for it before zipping it up into the pizza warmer bag that belonged to his assigned motorcycle.  His hip bone hitting the counter, he heard a familiar voice that he hated once again.

"Watch it, Hyuk." Sangkyu said, bumping into him with a smug look on his face.

Minhyuk clicked his tongue in annoyance and swore that if only he could, he would quit the job already. His boots stomping their way out the door, he carefully placed the pizza into the metal box that was positioned at the motorcycle's tail. Swinging his leg over the scooter's body, Minhyuk took his seat and buckled his jet black helmet before driving off into the brightly lit streets of the night sky.

The hour was late when Minhyuk returned to the parlor, he was one of the staffs that made one of the last deliveries of the night. Standing in a line along with the rest of the staff, Minhyuk yawned and place his hand in-front of his mouth as he did so. His boss was doing it again, giving everyone a really boring and time consuming congratulatory speech. The black haired male swore that he could hear one of his co-shifts slowly snoozing off despite their standing position.

"Alright, I won't keep you guys here any longer. You may all leave now."

Soft chatter arose from the once quiet air as everyone dispersed from the front desk, some heading back to the kitchen and some to the back room; where they kept all their personal belongings in separate lockers. Minhyuk quickly packs up for the night and heads home.

The door makes a light squeak as it closes slowly, with Minhyuk's hand still on the knob. "Hyuk? that you?"

He smiles to himself just a little bit and hummed. "Yeah, I'm back from work."

The soft sound of his footsteps marking the cement floor, Minhyuk walks past the couch and drops his white shoulder bag on it in the process. The sweet and savory smell of his friend's cooking filled the room.

"I made some food.. figured you haven't eaten even though it's like 10pm right now." His bright pink haired best friend said as he put down the bowl of rice in Minhyuk's side of the table.

"Thank you, Ki." He smiles and sits in front of the food Kihyun made him. Giving thanks, Minhyuk quickly begins eating as he hasn't eaten a meal the whole day. Even though he works in a pizza place.

"So.. How was work?" Kihyun said starting off the conversation.

"Literally terrible."

___

The sun was blazing outside the windows when Minhyuk arrived to his work place. He had his shifts from 3 pm up to 8 pm, a total of 5 hours delivering pizzas from all the customers who purchased online at that hour.  The black and white checkered titles along with the brightly colored walls, that were in the views of many people sitting inside the parlor, shone as Minhyuk passed by in his uniform towards the counter.

"Hey Minhyuk!" The guy behind the counter chirped.

His name was Yoonho. As far as all of  Minhyuk's co-workers, he was one of the many few that Minhyuk considered as a friend. The black haired male showed a soft smile to the boy and checked the monitor for any deliveries that needed to be taken care of.

One of the many boxes on the monitors were red, which meant that the pizza was ready for delivery. He quickly sends the coordinates of the building to his phone and takes the pouch for the cash with the receipt and the required amount of changed already placed inside. Minhyuk took the pizza and zipped it up before giving Yoonho a small wave and headed outside.

When Minhyuk got back, he could've sworn that it was the worst part of his day. Not only did his boss call him into his office with a very distressed tone, but when his boss did so, he could see Sangkyu taking small peeks at his expression with a mischievous grin spreading on his lips. He knew that the blonde male had something to do with it, he never like Minhyuk's guts. Not even once. Walking into the room, Minhyuk sat down on the same very chair he remembered he shed tears of joy on when he first got the job. Oh, how innocent his past self was.

"Minhyuk..I assume you should know why I called you here today."

"I- Not really, Sir." Minhyuk said quite quickly.

"Well this afternoon, we..received a call from one of your said 'customers' and they reported that you treated them harshly last night." Minhyuk froze. If anything the customer last night was Minhyuk's very own relatives, out of coincidence.

"Listen Minhyuk,  I understand that this job here may not be the best but that does not mean you can lash out that anger or frustration on the customers."

"But sir the custome-"

"Some of the staff have also told me you have been slacking off and giving them a bad attitude. Minhyuk, if you think that this is just another fast food restaurant you use to pay off your college debts then I think you should just quit the job." His boss said whilst shaking his head slowly in disapproval.

The black haired boy felt his chest hurt, despite all the tough things that he has went through in this job, he had made a lot of memories in this place. "..So .. Is this it, Sir? Am I off the job now..?" 

"I'm sorry,  Minhyuk. But I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in the business." Minhyuk's head went blank, sure he wished he had another job, but he needed all the money he could get to help pay the rent  with Kihyun. Now that he was fired, he didn't know where to get that money from.

Minhyuk slowly stood  up, his legs weak from the sudden change. He politely bowed and returned his name pin before looking up at his manager one more time with a sad smile. "Thank you for caring for me for so long."

The black haired boy turned his heel and made his way out of the office and saw the other staff members look at him coming out of the office, most with worry on their face. Minhyuk's eyes landed on Yoonho, who stood the nearest to him, he smiled and patted the latter's head. "Yoonho.. I'm fired.. but it's okay, okay?"

___

Minhyuk cleared out his locker and place all of it's contents inside his bag, closing the small metal door once he was done. The door creaked and he could hear a couple footsteps in the same room he was in. "So you got fired huh?"

Sangkyu looked at Minhyuk with a smile on his face. A smile that shouldn't be there. Minhyuk clicked his tongue and muttered a small yeah before throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "Oh isn't that so sad? What are you gonna do now, Hyukkie?" He teased.

"Enough of that. We're not friends Sangkyu. Shouldn't you be damn happy I'm fired anyways? You hate me with your whole being for god's sake."

"Hmm you're right. Congrats on getting fired jerk." Sangkyu said chuckling at Minhyuk before leaving him alone in the locker room once again.

The black haired male groaned and tapped his phone harshly before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello? Minhyuk I'm in a meet-"

"Yeah I'm heading home now, bye." He said before pressing the red button and storming out of the pizza parlor he once worked at in anger and defeat.

Minhyuk huffed as he reached the apartment floor that he lived in. Struggling to find the right keys for the apartment, he lightly hit his head on the door as a few tears fell from his soft eyes. Hearing the elevator 'ding', quick footsteps came closer and closer to his direction until he heard a familiar sigh.

" There you are, let me take those." Kihyun said reaching out for the keys that were in MInhyuk's hold and patted his back as he unlocked their apartment door. The pink haired male took his hand and pulled him inside the flat, where it was warm and cozy just like it should be. Kihyun placed the keys in the bowl that was located on top of a small desk near their door and led Minhyuk to the couch in their living. Minhyuk's body instantly slumped and rested on the couch, his best friend quietly sitting beside him and took of his bag before he got comfortable. 

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Kihyun asked.

"..I thought you were in a meeting.." Minhyuk said lowly and clearly in the brink of tears.

"I held the meeting, so when you called me abruptly like that I told them to save it for another day.. You're important to me, Hyuk. So tell me what happened?"

The black haired male looked up at his best friend with tears threatening to fall. Kihyun hated the sight of this. He hated seeing his source of joy fall down into the dumps. He immediately hugged his best friend and whispered softly, "Just let it out, Minhyuk..I'll listen."

A gush of tears came streaming down Minhyuk's face as he held tightly onto his best friend. The latter running his hand across Minhyuk's back as the older man let out a couple choked sobs. "T-the job, Ki... I lost the job.."

"I-I don't know what happened.. what went wrong.. I just.. I did my normal deliveries today a-and when I came back.. the manager c-called for me and said that I was being h-harsh to customers and that I was slacking o-off.." Minhyuk cried on his friend's shoulder.

"B-but I didn't do any of that, Ki. You KNOW me.. I wouldn't.. I would never.. even if i hated the job I won't.." Kihyun's heart broke at this point. The once joyful glowing sunshine was now in his arms, crying on his shoulder with a voice that seemed to be cracking every so few seconds.

Minhyuk never got hurt like this that often but when he did, Kihyun always made sure he was there for him. Just like today. Kihyun shushed the boy's loud cries and held him tight, as if he was clinging on his only source of life. "Whatever happened back there, it isn't your fault okay? I know you don't slack off in work and I'm sure you weren't rude to your customers last night.. Minhyuk I'm sure that whatever reason your manager saw to fire you.. was invalid. You're diligent and such a hardworking man.. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay? " He said as he lifted the black haired boy's face into the palms of his hands and wiped away the tears that poured from his eyes.

"I'll be here for you no matter what okay? Don't worry about the rent, I can handle that. I've told you that so many times already, remember? So please stop crying.. it hurts to see you this sad.."

Minhyuk sniffles as rubs his eyes with his hand as he releases himself from the warmth of Kihyun's hands. His mind clouded, thinking what he would do now or what he would become and how will that help pay his rent. His eyes stared at the couch he was sitting on, not daring to look at his best friend only less than a meter away from him.

"Hey.." He felt a sudden warm sensation on his thigh, it was Kihyun's hand. He looked up at his best friend who had a soft smile on his face.

"Don't be too caught up already in that little head of yours. Besides, what if I told you that we just got a new job opening today at my work place?"


	2. Another Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter timeline corresponds with the first chapter so take note of that! (It happens on the same day)

The blue skies were being emblazoned by the time of the day, where the sun shines the brightest. Each golden specks of light that burned through the red curtains brought Changkyun closer and closer to his consciousness.

Finally defeated by the inevitable weather itself, Changkyun slowly blinked his eyes open with an exasperated huff. As he took time to process his unfamiliar surroundings, he finally understood where he was currently at.

Memories of last night came flashing back at the back of Changkyun's head like a movie screen as he mentally cursed every swear word that he's ever known of.

Damn it.

He had almost forgotten what happened last night, he had gotten drunk again. Again was an understatement for Changkyun's case, this was the second time this week that he had decided to get wasted and it was only Tuesday.

Only this time, not really, his night ended differently. Looking at the unknown hand that was placed on top of his knee, Changkyun couldn't help but to resist the temptation to just move it. He couldn't believe that he had slept with someone else once again? Who even is this guy? Another lawyer? Someone younger than him again?

As if the mysterious guy could sense that he was awake, the guy stirred awake. His eyes stared straight into Changkyun's own eyes as he slowly sat up after noticing the shorter boy's presence.

"Hey, you're still here" The guy spoke softly with a sense of relief that the latter man could sense. Changkyun scoffed in response before slowly getting up from the bed. The shorter boy's movements were stopped when he felt a hand gripping his arm.

"Where are _yo-you_ going?"

"Wherever the hell I want" Changkyun answered and yanked his hand away.

"What? No.. Come on.. after last night?"

The shorter male sighed in annoyance, turning back to face the other man in the room with a grimacing expression "Listen er.. Minho?"

"It's _Sa-_ "

"Yeah whatever, I was drunk. No strings attached. In case you don't know, that's how one night stands work." Changkyun continued, dominance definitely riding the tone of his voice.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Changkyun went to pick up his clothes aggressively. Slipping on his expensive grey suit that was once on the floor onto his thin frame.

"Now if you can get off my back, I have work today." The shorter male announced with a threatening tone, checking his watch as his feet moved towards the door of the fancy room before the other had a chance to retaliate.

The door clicked behind him as he breathed. What on earth was he thinking. Getting drunk on a weekday? Changkyun shook his head, disappointed at himself and quickly left the five star love hotel, from what he assumed, that he had stayed at for the night.

Looking around to what seems to be the parking lot, Changkyun couldn't find his car anywhere. The young ceo groaned at realisation that he never brought a damn car in the first place.

Out of all days that he could've forgotten his own car......

Pushing his fingers into his pocket, Changkyun took out a familiar rectangular object and called one of his drivers to pick him up.

After a couple more minutes of standing in the bright morning sun, Changkyun saw a familiar White Mercedes-Benz AMG GLC 2019 knowing that it was for him.

The car halted in front of the entrance and the young boy opened the door to the backseat, climbing in comfortably. Pulling the door shut, his driver greeted him and asked him if he would like to go back to the pent.

"Yes please. I need some advil for this thing" Changkyun said rubbing his head, clearly his hungover's side effects were taking place.

The calming scent of the apple cinnamon car freshener was inhaled by Changkyun. His exhausted eyes slowly shutting, letting his defences down as he was still worn out and in pain. But obviously, all good things seems to always come to an end as the loud sound of his upbeat annoying ringtone blasted through the car, snatching him back into reality.

The young ceo's eyes shot open and fished for his phone before bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?"

“Yeah uh .. Kyun. Not trying to sound like I'm panicking or whatsoever but _uhh_ , where the hell are you? We kinda have an issue here.." His close friend and employee, Hoseok said through the phone.

Changkyun frowned "What's going on?"

"Uh.. Ms. Kang? Your secretary, yeah _she_ -"

"IS THAT CHANGKYUN?! LET ME SPEAK TO THAT INCONSIDERATE SON OF A-" Changkyun heard a little rustling and occasional shouts made by Hoseok before coming back on the phone.

Oh.

The shorter male sighed in defeat, knowing too well what is coming. He slumped back on his seat with a hand placed on his forehead, wishing to ease the never-ending pain by massaging it.

"Yeah... she kinda wants to leave because she felt mistreated by you" Hoseok explained, clearly attempting to sugarcoat the truth.

A frown tugged at the corner of Changkyun's lips at the familiar words he's heard way too many times "You can just tell me the truth, I don't mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" The young ceo responded, nodding his head before realising that the other couldn't see it."Well, she hates your guts because apparently, you were an asshole who couldn't tell his brain and his ass apart" Hoseok replied, whispering the last sentence.

"That's surprisingly better than what the previous assistant said" Changkyun answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

He's had worse than that, honestly.

"Kyunie, she desperately wants to be fired right now"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. As much as he hated Ms. Kang's guts, he couldn't keep losing his secretaries like this. This was probably the 2 secretary he's lost this month and it has only been the third week.

"Try to stall her. But if she really can't wait for me to get there personally, then I give you the rights to sign her a letter."

Hoseok sighed into the phone. "Changkyun, this is the second secretary you're losing this month. You know this is bad, right?"

"Well obviously, but what can I do?"

"Maybe, you can try to be a little more less aggressive on them." The latter retorted and ended the call.

Changkyun stared at his phone, he's never felt so annoyed this early in the morning in so long. "Mr. Kim, Please take me to my office instead."

The driver hummed in understanding before changing his course of direction.

Changkyun sat back in defeat, he has had enough of the day already, he just wanted to go back to his home and his bed but clearly he wasn't given the privilege to enjoy that sort of luxury.

What the hell did he do that was so wrong to his secretaries? Yeah, he can come off rude and such but that's something that people shouldn't take it too heart if they had known him well.After what may seemed like ages, they had finally reached the expected destination. Changkyun immediately went up to his office and the moment he arrived, he was greeted by such a dull atmosphere.

Everybody pretended to get back to work when they spotted him entering the office but even so, he could tell that none of his workers were in the mood to do their respective tasks due to what had happened.

Changkyun huffed a sigh before responding the greeting that his employees had given him before entering his office, noticing that Hoseok was already inside waiting for him.

"Hey" Changkyun greeted, announcing his existence to the latter boy.

Hoseok looked up and just nodded in response, clearly not in the mood to talk. The young ceo then took that as his memo to enter inside and took a seat on his own hair, opposite of the other."What actually happened?" Changkyun questioned without any hesitation.

"I wished I knew, she just came in and demanded to be fired" Hoseok answered, placing a hand on his forehead in frustration before continuing "You seriously need a new assistant, Kyun."

Changkyun feigned a laugh "Tell me something I don't already know"

Abruptly, the two men were being interrupted when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Looking towards that direction, Hoseok waited for Changkyun to answer.

"Come in!" The shorter male responded, waiting for the person at the other side of the door to reveal himself.

Changkyun found himself heaving a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar face of Yoo Kihyun slowly making his way in.

Yoo Kihyun was one of Changkyun's best employees besides Hoseok himself but the pink haired boy himself worked more towards the photography aspect of the company. Whenever they need a photographer, you best believe it that Kihyun would be the first person Changkyun would think of. 

The three of them had gotten close over the past few years ever since Changkyun had started taking over this business from his parents.

Kihyun frowned upon noticing the tension in the air as he questioned "Hey, is everything okay?"

The eldest out of the three of them answered with a hint of sarcasm hiding underneath his tone "Guess who lost another assistant"

Changkyun scoffed in annoyance at the bluntness of his best friend before pointing to himself, playing along to the sarcasm "Yay"

"What, again?"

"I think using the word again is already an understatement of the year." The young ceo snapped, not necessarily mad at anyone besides himself.

A look of sympathy flashed through the pink haired boy's face before rushing forward to pat Changkyun's back as if trying to tell the boy that he had done well.

The latter sighed as Kihyun took his place in front of him once more. “Well.. Sorry to hear that but I really think you should take better care of them, you know?”

“They signed up for this job, they should’ve seen it coming. I mean.. being my assistant sure has a reputation of its own out there.”

Hoseok and Kihyun exchanged glances. Changkyun, despite his mysterious and tough exterior, was only suffering through the immense amount of work he had been put under at such a young age. The two of them always tried to help him as much as they could, but Changkyun was also still just growing up. His body may be of an adult but his mind is of a child who lost his freedom to enjoy life.

Hoseok sighed and turned back to Kihyun, “Anyways, why are you here?”

The pink haired male looked at the older in confusion before realising what he meant. “Oh, right. Well, I got an urgent call from home earlier..Could you perhaps fill in for me in the meeting?”

“The meeting? What meeting?” Changkyun questioned.

“It’s for the fall collection, something about the designs.. I wanted to attend so that I’ll know the ambiance and how to project it in photos well but..” Kihyun elaborated as he rubbed the nape of his neck slowly.

Hoseok put a hand on his shoulder and softly smiled. “I’ll handle it, Kihyun. You can go.. that seems really important considering you’re giving up the meeting.”

The pink haired male looked at him with thankful eyes and a smile on his face before nodding. Turning his attention back to the young ceo of the company, “So if I’m excused, I have to go now.”

“Sure.” Changkyun smiled as his hand gestured to shoo him away.

The older let out a dry chuckle and nodded before leaving the big office. Hoseok looked back at Changkyun, sitting on the couch.

“So about my assistant?” The younger said with a lace of annoyance in his voice.

But that was before he earned a glare from the older man, giving him a warning look as if to say ‘ _don’t breathe a word or i’ll end you_ ’.

Changkyun brought his hands up defensively, trying to put his guards up even though the man could literally end him within seconds before apologising “Okay, sorry!”

A few hours have passed, it was finally a quarter past ten. Changkyun was at the brink of passing out on his bed as he quickly finished his last few words on the email that he was supposed to send.

Hoseok had already went home half-an-hour ago and had offered a ride for the younger boy but Changkyun had rejected, knowing he has so many things to finish up. A day without an assistant was already a torture, he had to do everything by himself and because of that, he barely has the time to take a breather.

All of his other employees had already went home as well, greeting him on the way back. Changkyun wanted so badly to just hold them back, ask them to stay for a while longer so maybe just maybe, he wouldn’t be alone.

But that’s a topic for another day.

Changkyun quickly turned off his computer before packing up the things on his table. That was until his familiar ringtone rang, alerting him that he had a call.

Frowning, Changkyun hurriedly fished out his phone only to see the name ‘Yoo Kihyun’ appearing on the caller ID.

“Hello?” The young ceo answered with his head tilted slightly in confusion.

“Hi, kyun-ah?”

“Yeah?” Changkyun replied mindlessly as he flipped through the papers that were submitted by his design manager.

“So... remember how you lost an assistant today?”

Within seconds, the young ceo had stopped flipping through the papers as he pushed away the papers to the side before slamming his hands down on the table in frustration.

“Yeah, no shit?” Changkyun scoffed with full of annoyance.

He definitely has no time for this. The last thing he need is for someone to constantly remind him over and over again about something that he’s already aware of. How many times has someone already warned him about their desperation in getting a new assistant?

He’s so close to flipping out if someone ever mentions the name assistant one more time.

“No, hear me out please. My friend, he needs a job and I’m sure he’s as desperate as hell to get one so....maybe you can consider him for at least an interview?” His friend reasoned further on the phone, trying so clearly to appeal to Changkyun.

It would be a lie if Changkyun’s ears didn’t actually perk up at the mere mention of having someone to interview.

The young ceo pretended that he took a few seconds to think even though he already knew his answer before questioning “I guess, I can make time for some interviewing tomorrow. What’s his name?”

_“Lee Minhyuk”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter 2! Please do look forward to more chapters by us :) if you’re interested to hang out with us on twitter > @chnisan @kiwiheons @rodeominhyuk !!


	3. The grey office walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk finally enters the company for the interview, meeting both Hoseok and Changkyun in the process.

A few days later, Minhyuk found himself sitting across of his best friend. His fingers were fidgeting with his recently dyed red hair as he started getting overwhelmed, no matter how hard he tried not to.

"My name is Lee Minhyuk, I'm 25 years old and I just got fired from my previous job due to-“

Kihyun sighed and shook his head before preventing his friend from continuing. Minhyuk groaned at the response he had gotten, he had been sitting in Kihyun's office for the last one hour and yet, he still couldn't come up with an introduction that seemed suitable and appealing enough.

Who would’ve thought that interviews would be so tough?

"Calm down, Min. He's literally 3 years younger than us.. heck, a lot of us here are older than him!" Kihyun pointed out with an exasperated sigh, finally reaching the limit of his patience.

"But, he has the power, Ki." The red haired male reasoned only to earn a roll from the eyes from his best friend

"Uh- okay, let's start again.. Hello! My name is Lee Minhyu-" Minhyuk stopped his words at the sound of a knock on the door. 

He looked at Kihyun with pure confusion in his eyes and the latter just shrugged. "Come in." 

A tall and fit figure dressed in a white long sleeve and black pants slowly opened the door, peaking in if there was anyone in the room besides Kihyun. His eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on the boy standing by the right of Kihyun's desk. 

Minhyuk swallowed. He just made eye contact with whoever the person on the door was and he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

That well-built man looked like as if he could hurt him with just a push and Minhyuk couldn’t help but to grow more self conscious of himself, not being able to tear his eyes away from the man.

The said man must have noticed the piercing stares of Minhyuk before locking his eyes with the timid red haired boy.

“Are you Lee Minhyuk?" 

Minhyuk gulped at the intense attention he was given before nodding slowly.

The intimidating man by the door then properly fixed his posture before opening his mouth once again. "I'm Lee Hoseok, are you okay with having your interview now?" 

Minhyuk panicked at the question and looked at Kihyun with eyes that screamed 'help me'. 

His best friend huffed a sigh and turned to Hoseok once more “He.. actually just got here, so-" 

"It's fine, Changkyun can wait." Hoseok said flashing a small smile over to Minhyuk, obviously trying to ease the aura around him upon realising how intimidating his appearance was.

The taller out of the three of them just smiled awkwardly in response to the man before clearing his throat and stood up to fix his shirt.

“Just a tip, don't get too scared of changkyun, he’s really just a kid." Hoseok continued, earning an amused laughter from Kihyun who must have agreed with whatever that was just said by him.

Minhyuk knew very well that the two of them were just trying to calm his worries but he couldn’t stop whatever he was feeling deep down. He needed to get this job so badly if he doesn’t want to start depending on his best friend instead. 

After noticing how tensed Minhyuk still was, Hoseok gave him a one last comforting smile before closing the door, heading outside.

The red haired boy finally released the breath that he didn’t realise he was holding on to before gasping for air.

Is everyone in this place just intimidating or something? Is that one of the requirements needed to work here? 

"Why the hell are all of you so scary?" Minhyuk questioned with a horrified expression.

"Oh, please” His best friend retorted.

A few minutes later, the two best friends along with Lee Hoseok were finally standing behind the very door that belonged to the one and only man who could decide Minhyuk’s fate after today, Im Changkyun.

Kihyun patted Minhyuk's back as a sign of encouragement after seeing the anxiety that was practically radiating from his best friend. 

The red haired male took a deep breath and looked at Hoseok. 

"Okay, I-I think I can go now” Minhyuk announced with a shaky voice, clearly still not ready for whatever is to happen at the other side of the door.

The black haired boy gave Minhyuk a reassuring look and knocked on the wooden door in front of them. 

On the other end, the very long awaited man was taking a phone call with his back against the door. His eyes scanning the small view of Seoul to help calm his mind despite the irritating complaints he was hearing from the phone line. 

Hoseok opened the door and the three of them saw Changkyun standing by his window, running his hand through his hair, clearly stressed out. The two workmates exchange looks before Hoseok knocked again, a bit louder this time to gain Changkyun's attention. 

The shorter male from across the room snapped his head to the direction of the noise to only see Hoseok, Kihyun and someone, he didn’t know standing behind the door.

Right. The interview. 

The young ceo nodded in acknowledgment of their presence before signalling to Hoseok to give him a moment. The oldest amongst them nudged the red haired boy. "It's not scary, I promise. Changkyun would stop the interview if you feel uneasy, okay?" 

“O-Okay” Minhyuk responded softly before stepping in the big office after being ushered in by the latter man.

Ignoring his strong impulse to just abandon this interview, Minhyuk took note of the drastic change of the atmosphere compared to when he was outside. He heard the door behind him closed as his body tensed up, the inaudible voice of Changkyun speaking on the phone being blocked by his nervousness. 

The strong scent of apple cinnamon and expensive perfume rode the air. The large office was cover in two coats of grey, clearly it was designed by someone that had such an exquisite taste. The red haired male stood in the middle of the office perplexed in the situation he was in. 

He heard a low cough being emitted from Changkyun and turned his direction to him. 

“Sorry, one of the retailers called. Anyways, please sit on the couch, it's fine." Changkyun finally spoke up, pointing to the two comfortable sofas on the other end of the office

Changkyun fixed a few papers that he brought with him before sitting across of Minhyuk. "So, tell me about yourself?"

"Uh well..My name is Lee Minhyuk. I heard about this job offer from my friend, who works here, Yoo Kihyun! Yeah, I've never actually applied for this kind of stuff, but I'll try my best! I promise!" The red haired male introduced with such eagerness shining through his eyes. 

Changkyun let off a small chuckle at the enthusiasm he was receiving before continuing “I don't think your friend have told you a thing or two about the rumours here or anything that comes with this job, right?”

Like a lost puppy, Minhyuk's head tilted a bit in confusion as his lips formed a small pout. 

The latter sighed in confirmation at the other boy’s obliviousness and looked down at the resume in his hand. "It's better that you don't know, just find out yourself. Anyways, You're a graduate of AB Psychology? So, you could actually be a teacher.. why are you applying for this job?" 

"Oh! well.. to be honest I'm not that sure either, I tried to look for a school that would accept me but their slots are full at the moment..so, I’m currently just open to any opportunities that will allow me to get more experiences”

Changkyun nodded and looked up from the resume back to the nervous mess in front of him.

“In the future, let’s say if you got this job, will there be a reason for you to quit earlier than expected?” 

Minhyuk took a moment or two to let the question processed in his brain before shaking his head “If I got this job, I-I’m willing to put in my all and not let any given circumstances affect m-my mindset towards this job”

Changkyun let a small satisfied smile fall from his lips at the response he received "Don't be so nervous. If I wasn't having another two interviews later this afternoon, I'd say that you've got the job." 

"R-Really?" Minhyuk questioned, staring at the younger boy in a confused yet, relieved manner. 

Changkyun nodded shortly before proceeding with a couple more necessary questions. 

"I'll contact you as soon as possible to tell you if you got the job, Mr. Lee." Changkyun smiled as he shook the latter’s hand. 

Minhyuk was relieved when the interview was finally over. He had honestly expected the latter man to be asking him more questions but was also thankful on the other hand, that he didn’t. 

“Before that....” Changkyun began, stopping Minhyuk from leaving the room.

The older man turned his head towards the direction as he frowned in confusion when he saw that the young CEO was taking out two familiar looking shot glasses.

Wait, two?

"Would you like some?" The younger male asked, raising a glass towards him.

"I-I guess?” Minhyuk responded carefully, obviously frightened to reject the boss, himself.

The younger quickly brought out another glass, pouring the same contents of his drink in the other. Handing the drink over to the latter, he watched as Minhyuk stared at the cup for a while with widened eyes before taking it. 

Changkyun let out a soft chuckle at how the older man’s hands were literally shaking as he took the glass.

"What..?" Minhyuk questioned, trying to hide his flustered cheeks.

Instead of answering, the younger only shook his head in response and flashed Minhyuk another small smile before raising his glass a bit.

“Would you like to make a toast?” Changkyun questioned with an eyebrow raised, clearly attempting to make a conversation.

The red haired man’s eyes widened at the sudden spotlight he was given as his breath hitched. He looked down on his drink, trying to avoid making any unnecessary contact before deliberately trying to raise the glass.

He couldn’t do it after seeing the condition his hands were in. He cursed silently in his head as he knew he couldn’t show the younger male how nervous he was. He didn’t want to look like a fool in front of this entirely good looking male that he may possibly soon call the man, his boss.

Damn, Minhyuk was so confused. What made him so nervous? Why was he shaking so bad? In front of him, stood the possible man that he might be working under but even so? He couldn’t even hold an eye contact for more than five seconds? 

Oh hell, he definitely wouldn’t be surprised if Changkyun mistook him as someone who would be unsuitable for the job. 

“Here, let me help” 

The familiar voice of Changkyun pulled Minhyuk out of his incoherent thoughts before he felt a hand being placed on top of his. 

Too frozen to say anything, Minhyuk just stared blankly as the younger man’s hand helped his hand to raise the glass he was holding to an acceptable eye level.

Was it at the wrong timing for him to be admitting that the CEO’s hand felt soft and warm on his skin. Of course, his hands were so much bigger than Changkyun’s but the red haired male didn’t mind.

“Lee Minhyuk?” 

At the mention of his name, Minhyuk shook his head and snapped out of the trance he was in.

“Y-Yes?”

The CEO just broke into a grin upon realising how flustered he knew the man in front of him had gotten before removing his hand. Minhyuk just watched as Changkyun brought his own glass up before nodding towards his direction.

“Would you feel more comfortable if I was the one who made the toast instead?” The younger male asked.

With an opportunity to get out of the situation like that, Minhyuk didn’t want to waste it and so, he nodded. He didn’t care if it made him look weird or whatsoever, he just wanted to not be the one who would be making a toast. 

Changkyun brought his glass forward and smiled “Well, here’s to hoping that you’ll get the job” 

The latter man was touched at the unexpected toast made by the young CEO before the sound of glasses being clinked together eventually, filled the whole room.

Minhyuk ignored the strong gut feeling that was screaming at him to back out while he still can before drinking the wine that was poured. 

Cherishing the exquisite strong taste that burned his throat, the red haired male just eyed his glass before putting it down on the table. Still feeling a bit shy to be the one to start the conversation between them, Minhyuk could only afford to just smile at Changkyun.

Minhyuk hasn’t even started the job yet but he felt like everything would be going downhill from now on. Why did it feel like as if he had just signed a contract with the devil himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter!! sorry we took so long to update, we’ve been really busy lately and we hope you understand TT like always, our twitters are @kiwiheons @rodeominhyuk & @chnisan have a nice day !!<3


End file.
